


A Prom to Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was late. He was late, late, late, and it was <em>prom</em>.<br/>And his car wouldn’t start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prom to Remember

This would not be the first time Marius embarrassed himself in front of Cosette’s dad. No, the first time he had fainted in the kitchen and had to be carried over to the living room couch (“I don’t care how hard your German class is,” Courfeyrac had scolded afterward. “No more all-nighters. Ever.”)

But this was even worse. He was late. He was late, late, late, and it was _prom_.

And his car wouldn’t start.

He’d panicked. He hadn’t known what else to do. Courfeyrac had left already, and everyone else, well, they all had plans and schedules and he’d feel terrible for interfering with that, and he absolutely hated feeling like a burden.

So he’d biked. He’d biked to Cosette’s house.

In his tuxedo.

And now he was late and his hair was a disaster and he was sweating through his tux and his hand shook a little as he reached for the doorbell.

The door swung open, and he didn’t even have time to look at his date before she wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug.

“I was so _worried!_ You weren’t answering your phone and Courfeyrac said he thought you’d left right after him and we thought something awful happened!”

“My car wouldn’t start,” he mumbled, flushing.

Her mouth fell open as she peered over his shoulder and saw the bicycle sitting in her driveway.

“We, uh, we should probably take your car—”

“Absolutely not.” Cosette said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

(god, she was beautiful when she smiled)

“I want to ride on your handlebars to prom.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was riding to my senior prom, we drove past a boy biking in a tux and holding a corsage, and it immediately struck me as a Marius thing to do.


End file.
